medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Iya Renpei
| image = | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Suisou Academy | previous affiliation = Suisou Student Council | previous position = Vice-President | abnormality = Zapping Study | manga debut = Volume 15, Good Loser Kumagawa | anime debut = Episode 24 | japanese voice = Yumi Uchiyama | image gallery = yes }} Iya Renpei (練兵 癒, Renpei Iya) is the former Student Council vice-president of Suisou Academy. Personality Renpei appears very loyal to her president, Aki Jakago, preparing to attack Saki Sukinasaki when the latter uses her Error Message Plate on the former. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 She appears somewhat scatterbrained, as she though orange-colored water was a feature of Ehime Prefecture. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 Appearance Renpei has long, dark purple hair with two blue hairpins parting her bangs. She light purple eyes. Renpei wears the standard women's uniform of Suisou Academy, along with an armband signifying her position in the Student Council. After leaving the Student Council, she no longer wears the armband. Plot Good Loser Kumagawa Renpei is in the Student Council office when Misogi Kumagawa arrives. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 12-13 She watches on as Jakago demonstrates her ability on Sukinasaki. She questions Jakago if they should take out Kumagawa before he cause any problems, but is shot down. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 15-17 Renpei tries to attack Sukinasaki when she uses her Error Message Plate on Jakago, but gets taken over herself. Later, the Student Council surrounds Kumagawa in an empty classroom. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 21-22 Like the other members, Renpei is confused when she tries to remember why they attacked Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 24 Along with the other members of the Student Council, she is defeated by Kumagawa before she can even use her ability. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 26-28 After Fude Ezumachi returns to the school and begins changing the colors of almost everything, Renpei is shocked to find the tap water has become orange, and compares it to Ehime Prefecture. After one month of Kumagawa's term as Student Council president, Renpei is controlled by Sukinasaki, along with Suisou Academy's former Student Council and several other students, to surround Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 11-12 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 14 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 18-19 Despite their overwhelming numerical advantage however, Renpei and the others are instantly defeated the moment Sukinasaki turns her back. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 25-26 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Renpei has been shown wielding what appear to be a pair of sticks, though how she uses them is unknown. However, given that she has never been shown to wield them before, it is possible that she only used them due to being mind-controlled by Sukinasaki. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 12 Abilities Abnormality Zapping Study (退化論, Zappingu Sutadi): A skill that manipulates knowledge. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 26 Renpei can use this skill to lower her target's intelligence and reverse the effects of smart drugs. Good Loser Kumagawa novel; Volume 1 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Zapping Study roughly means Theory of De-evolution or Degeneration. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Suisou